It comes once in a while
by vegetaboo
Summary: I was lost but you found me.Me a lost princess who whole life whent up in flames, he was a prince who has been look for me for 2 year. he want to meet me but do i want to meet him.
1. Prolong

_It comes once in a while_

_A.N I know it been a while but here an new story for u and just wanted to say sorry for not updating my stories but I promise I will be reposting and fixing them soon but here my new story and please remember that I don't own any of the dbz. _

_Prolong_

_I was told at a very young age that I would wed someone very special. Someone that will complete me in every aspect. I was told that person would be very strong and independent person. I was told all of this at a tender age I have to meet this person but do I even want to. I have been lost for 2 years, but then a tender family saves me. I am a lost princess my family died in a raid I escape at age 16. The only thing that I have that state that I am a princess is my father medallion my ring and a tattoo on my lower back stating the name of my bethrone…..Vegeta. _


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Here the first chapter I hope you like it please, please don't sue me I have no money to give I don't own dbz or any of them for that matter so…..enjoy

_**Chapter 1**_

"2 years, 2 fucking years went by and princess bulma still haven't been found" an angry prince growled out. "How do we know that she still alive" he yelled

"Please prince vegeta calm down, we know she still alive because I personally help the young princess get away it was the late queen request that her daughter is safe" a man said quivering at the young prince feet

" You say she is safe, how the fuck is she safe if she is missing for 2 god dame years" he growled as he held the man by his collar " if you say she escape fine" he toss the man to the floor" then were is she" he ask calmly.

"I…I…I don't know your highness…but I have an idea as to how we can find her "he said causing vegeta to raise an eyebrow

"We host a ball" he said causing vegeta to roll his eye

"I really loath ball" he snarled out

"Yes your highness we already know that but to my understanding the princess has blue hair and eyes. We can't just send out invitation to people with blue hair and eye it would cause a riot and to prevent that we send invitation across the land stating that you prince vegeta is look for a mate and if the princess is wise she will attend" he stated as he waited for a reply

"You know you're not as stupid as you look…do it" he commanded as he left the room

"I thought for sure the prince would have killed you by now" a voice stated making the man jump at least 3 feet in the air.

"You know sneaking up like that could cause my old hearth to give out" the old adviser state holding his chest.

"To bad" he said as he circle him a smirk adoring his face

"What do you want Raddize" he ask as he tried to slow his heart down

"Nothing just letting you know that when we find the princess….." he said a deadly smirk gracing his face "You're dead" Raddize said darkly

"And if I don't find her" the adviser ask as he started to panic his heart speeding back up again

"Your still die for wasting the prince time you better find her quick so we can leave as quick" he said. The adviser scared as crap ran out the room his pants soaking wet. Raddize smirk

'Good get the job done faster old man' he thought as he left the throne room heading toward the training room where he saw prince vegeta getting ready to spar. He enters and got down on one knee with his right hand going over his heart.

"My princes are you sure that this ball is a good idea, if people find out that you are holding this ball just to find the princess they may be problems" he stated look at the floor\

" I could care less if they find out, all I care about is finding _**My**_ princess and that is what I am going to do at all cost….now get out" he yelled at him

"Yes my prince as you wish" Raddize said as he bow once more before leaving

'I will find you my princess if it the last thing I do, and no one is going to get in way… after all I always gets what I want' he thought as an evil smirk grace his face.

A/N well do vegeta always get what he want if you want to find out you have to review so that I can get the other chapter up faster than you can say how the monkey jump over the river so please review and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N well here the other chapter I really hope you like it so please read and don't sue me because I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT….I own nothing but this story so please read.

_**Chapter 2**_

A young blue hair girl sat at the dinner table her eyes shining brightly as she admirer the two couple who had open their house to her.

"Bulma is there something wrong "An old woman with blond die hair witch was curled on top her head.

"No why you ask" she raised an eyebrow

"She asks because you been staring off into space for the last 20 minutes" an old man his hair a Smokey gray that goes down to his eyes

"Really I'm fine" she stated as she pick at her food

"Bulma we would like to talk to you about something important" she said as she sat down next to her

"About" Bulma ask as she lean back in her chair

"Well since your 18 we thought that you would have had been married by now" bunny said a huge smile on her face. (A/N since Vegeta been on the planet so long he push his culture on them =))

"Well I'll like to be married by now but you see I have a problem" bulma said as she looks down at her plate.

"And what that you know you're like a daughter to us if their a problem we could help you" He said

"It not that serious it just that since I was small I was foretold to belong to someone" bulma stated as she slouch down in her chair

"And who that dear" bunny ask

"Some person name tattoo on my back…Vegeta" she stated not noticing how both of them had stop eating

"The…the….the prince why would you have his name tattoo on your back" she squeak out

"I thought that you already knew my name I been here for about 2 years" taken a deep breath "my name I princess bulma" she said with shut eyes.

"Honey we already knew that" bunny said her smile widen

"But how" bulma ask as she raised out of her chair

"Well…..Your name is bulma spelled just like the missing princess it only took putting two and two together" he said as he drank his coffee

"So the mark on your back state that you can only married to this young man" bunny asked. Bulma nope her head

"Yep and I don't know how to get in touch with him" she stated 'Do I even want to I heard so much things about him 'she was pulled from her thought when someone knocked on the door.

"Don't worry honey we'll find a way" bunny said as she skipped out the room to answer the door

"Hello" they heard her say as she answer the door

" I presume" A deep muscular voice stated

"Yes how may I help you" the biggest smile on her face

"I have heard talk to your neighbor and they say you have a daughter that you adopted am I right" the large man ask

"Yes that is right why" she raised an fine eyebrow

"Prince Vegeta the 24 is having a ball you know the big ball gown and such…so by prince Vegeta decree you and your family is here on invited to attend" he handed her the invite "and between me and you I think the prince is getting desperate looking for a mate since he can't find the princess….well good luck" He said as he left, bunny smiling from ear to ear ran inside yelling bulma name

"BULMA…..bulma…bulma you won't guess what just happen" she scream as she enter the kitchen

"What" bulma sign 'what got her so happy this time'

"What if I told you there is a way that you could meet the prince" she said jumping up and down

"How do you intend to do that if I remember perfectly people say he a hard person to get in touch with" she said with the roll of her eyes\

"Well you see it look like the prince has been look for you, he on the planet right now and…..and … you ready for this" she started hyper venting

"Breath honey breath" Mr. Briefe said cutting her off

"He holding a ball and were in invited" she scream at the top of her lungs

"No way" bulma yelled as she watches the invite in her hands

"We have to go dress shopping tomorrow and get some ball gowns before all the good one are taken we are going bright and early…..oh it going to be so much fun" she said as skipped up the stairs Mr. Briefe look at bulma

"You made her so happy…well it best I go find my tux to wear to the ball" he said as he got up and headed up the stairs leaving bulma to her thought

'So I finally get to meet my future husband…..I wonder what he like…..no no no I heard a bunch of thing about him I don't want to meet him"  
she thought

_**Meanwhile**_

"Sir I'm here to inform you that all the invite had been send and everything is ready for the ball this week" a servant said bowing low at his feet

"Good" Prince Vegeta said as he wave him away "Very good" he smirked

A/N well here the other chapter I really hope you like I and please please review and tell me what you think ok


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Well I am sorry for the delay on this story I had lost all my notes for this story now I am trying to remember it from the top of my head so I hope you can forgive me for not updating in a week ….but enough about me I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had enjoy writing it for you please I don't own Dbz or any of them but I hope I did.

_Chapter 3_

Bulma growled as she heard someone yelled her name for the 5th time she turn and buried her face into her pillow when suddenly bunny came bursting through the door.

"Bulma" She yelled "I been calling you for the last 5 minutes why didn't you answered me" she huff out

"I know what you wanted and I decided that I am not going to the ball" she said covering her face with her blanket

"Oh honey are you scared that that he won't want you because you know that not true you are a beautiful girl and you know that" she cooed as she sat on her bed

"It not that I heard so much thing about him how he don't care for no one else but himself and he kill without any remorse" she said curling up in a ball under the blanket

"Oh Bulma you listen to what people say a little too much find out what he like for yourself and not what people think ok…Now get off this bed we have shopping to do and I want to get their earl so the good dresses don't get taken so march" she said pointing to the bathroom door. With a huff Bulma rise from her bed and enter the bathroom

"I'll be down stairs when you're done hon" bunny said as she skipped out the room

5 min later Bulma came down the stairs wearing black pants and white shirt her hair up in a high pony tail

"Let's get this over with" she said to bunny who was waiting by the door. Bunny smiled and pulled Bulma toward the carriage.

When they arrive at _**fancy lady's**_ the story was just about to open. Bunny squealed at the top of her lung when she saw they were the first one there. Bunny jump out the carriage and pulled Bulma into the store, along the way giggling like a mad woman with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ok Bulma let find a dress" she yelled running off leaving Bulma all by herself. Bulma sign and begin looking through racks of dress

_**Meanwhile**_

Vegeta sat on his throne in deep thought

'My princess where are you been looking for so long when am I going to see you, you had better be at this stupid ball I have been nothing but patient and I am not a patient man' he stood up "Raddize" he yelled at the top of his lung only to have him run in got down on one knee with his fist over his heart

"Yes prince Vegeta" he said bowing his head

"How long do you think I have been waiting for this princess" he ask as picked his nail

"My prince we have been here for 2 years" he stated a little confuse by the question

"Yes two years….SO THIS BALL BETTER BE A HIT I DON'T SEE THE PRINCESS AT THE BALL IT YOU AND THAT ADISE HEAD DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" he yell at the top of his lungs

"Yes prince Vegeta I will make sure that everything is taken care of" she said as she shake in his boots

"Good" he said as he wave his hand to dismiss him

_**Meanwhile**_

Bulma was shoved with dress in her face

"Tell Bulma witch one will look best on me" bunny asks as she shoves the dress back into her face.

Bulma watch the dress colors the very from pink, blue, yellow, green, red, purple, and orange and white.

Bulma watch her then the dresses in her hand before pulling the yellow dress it had spaghetti straps the front was a sweet heart neck line and it was all puff.

"This one will look nice on you" she said with a sign bunny squeal and drop the rest of the dress to the floor jumping up and down

"I knew you like this one too" she stop and look at Bulma "Honey were your dress" she ask concern as if none of these dress had appeal at her

Bulma Shrug her shoulder at her before turning back to the rack

"None of these dresses standout to me" Bulma said without looking at her

"Bulma I bet there a dress for you somewhere their always a dress for everyone" she said as she look around. Just then her eyes landed on a pure white dress she grin and walk up to one of the workers

"Excuse me can I see that dress please" she ask pointed to the dress with a wide smile gracing her face. The woman watch the dress that her

"Excuse me miss but that dress is the most expensive dress in the store you possibly afford it" she stated as she was about to walk away

"I guess you just don't know who I am but….. I ask to see that dress and I want it know or believe it I will have your job" bunny stated with the biggest smile on her face. Bulma was shock she had never seen her act this way it scared her a little.

"Yes, sorry right away" the woman said as ran toward the dress and grabbing it and handing it to her

"Thank You bulma why don't you go try it on" bunny said pushing the dress to her

"But she said it the most expensive dress she has" bulma stated as she watch the dress in her hand

"Bulma we are briefe we are the 2nd riches after the royal and when I say it ok honey it's ok" she said as she push bulma in to the changing room without a second thought

5 minutes later bulma came out fully dress in a white strapless sweetheart neck line it made bulma breast look big then it is it was tight up to her waist before it puff out

"OMG BULMA THAT DRESS LOOK GORGEOUS ON YOU" bunny yelled jumping up and down and pulled bulma in front of the mirror "bulma that is so your dress" she stated

"This is my dress" she said as she watch herself in the mirror just then the door burst open and a lot of girls enter most run toward the dress rack most watching bulma wonder what she doing here so early

"This is my dress" she twirls in it 'This is my dress'

A/N Sorry to keep you waiting I just hope you enjoy this chapter liked I did so please I do hope that you review my story remember that no review equal new chapter so please review and tell me what you think


End file.
